keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Dirty Picture
"Dirty Picture" is a song performed by Taio Cruz featuring Ke$ha. It serves as the second track on Cruz's sophomore album Rokstarr. The song was re-released on the deluxe version of Ke$ha's debut album, Animal. It was re-recorded with Ke$ha singing the first verse with a few lyrical differences. It is dubbed either "Ke$ha edit" or "Dirty Picture, Pt. 2". Background "Dirty Picture" was written and produced by Taio Cruz, in along with with Fraser T Smith. While creating the track Cruz stated that he originally had wanted American singer Lady Gaga to feature on the track alongside himself. Following a meeting with Dr. Luke, Cruz agreed to switch to then upcoming Ke$ha. Luke had been working with Ke$ha and Cruz found Ke$ha's voice to be distinctive and opted to switch to her featuring on the track. Cruz commented on his decision, stating: "I was thinking about Lady Gaga at first, then I went to a meeting with Dr. Luke and he was telling me about this new girl he was working with. She hadn't done 'Tik Tok' or anything like that at that point. But I just thought she sounded really cool. A very unique-sounding voice. I like that with artists, that as soon as you hear them on a song on the radio, you know immediately who that is without having to be told. She looked really sexy, and I just thought she was talented. Her voice was awesome. It had this — I hope she won't mind me saying this, but her voice has this kind of yodely quality to it, the way that she does things and the way that she ends words. I just loved that quality about it."http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1639856/20100524/cruz__taio.jhtml Cruz explained the song's message to be, "about sending sexy pictures to your significant other, if you miss each other and you can't see each other, you're far away from each other, you send pictures to remind each other of how sexy you are."http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1635217/20100331/kesha_.jhtml Official versions * Album version - 3:39 * Pt. 2 - 3:40 * Clean version - 3:14 * Wizzy WOW Remix (feat. Ke$ha and Scorcher) - 3:45 * RedTop Extended Remix - 5:23 * Remix featuring Fabolous - 3:41 * Paul Thomas Remix - 3:37 * Dave Audé Club Remix - 7:54 * Jason Nevins Club Remix - 6:54 Music video The music video for "Dirty Picture" was directed by Alex Herron and it premiered online on 24 May 2010. Recording of the video was done in both Los Angeles and in London. Cruz explain the video's simplistic theme and recording saying, "It was shot in this really cool basement in LA. We wanted it to look like a party scene, but not in a typical club, and it was really good fun. Ke$ha's shots were recorded in London because our schedules were all over the place, and then I shot the rest in LA." Videos Ke$ha ft. Taio Cruz - Dirty Picture Pt. 2 Dirty Picture (Director's Cut, Dirty Version) Taio Cruz - Dirty Picture (clean version) ft. Ke$ha Ke$ha - Cannibal Dirty Picture (Live) Lyrics |-| Album version = |-| Ke$ha edit/Pt. 2 = References Navigation Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:2010 Category:Music videos Category:Animal songs Category:As a featured artist Category:Bonus Tracks Category:Get Sleazy Tour songs